The Secuestrador
by Ikuto Tsuki
Summary: Ellos siempre me han dicho que hacer, lo "mala" que era la gente, y yo siempre he evitado el mundo por culpa de esas reglas. No creo que toda la gente sea tan mala, tuve que desobedecer para darme cuenta de ello, después de todo, él solo es un secuestrador, o no?... no siente nada por mi...o si? .Pero que he empezado a sentir por él?...
1. The Secuestrador

** _The Secuestrador_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El día estaba dando paso al atardecer, y con eso ya uno se podía dar cuenta fácilmente que pronto se haría de noche._

_Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, tengo el pelo color rosa el cuál me llega un poco más debajo de los hombros…_

_Tengo ojos color ámbar, y no soy tan alta, mido aproximadamente 1,53. Soy una chica algo anti social, no me gusta hacer muchos amigos, me gustaba estar sola, algunas veces, era fría, pero en mi interior era todo lo contrario, solo a algunos les mostraba como de verdad era, para los demás era diferente, aunque aún así, nunca he mostrado mi verdadero yo completamente, no soy como soy realmente. Dudo que haya alguien con quien pueda ser realmente como soy…_

_Dejando ese tema de lado , estaba saliendo de una tienda, no estaba muy cerca de mi casa, pero era la única más cercana, a pesar de que esta ciudad donde vivo, era realmente demasiado grande, le faltaban más mercados._

_Iba de vuelta a mi casa se hacía tarde, aunque eso a mi no me preocupaba, me encantaba la noche, y me gustaría salir de noche más seguido, pero la gente y en especial mis padres me decían que no debía hacerlo, pues había varia gente "mala" según ellos, aunque no me he cruzado con nadie de como ellos dicen, les tenia que hacer caso, raras veces salía de noche, pero me gustaría salir más .Aunque no sé si eso se pueda, pero no perdía las esperanzas._

_Iba cargada de bolsas, hasta que después de un largo rato, llegue a mi casa, entre , deje las bolsas en la cocina, salude a mis padres, ayude a colocar cada cosa en su lugar , y luego de eso me fui a mi habitación, me sente en mi escritorio, y me puse a dibujar,realmente estar ahí abajo me aburria, preferiría salir, pero bueno, ya saben el dicho._

_Me puse a dibujar la noche, con la luna en un punto en el cual se veía excelentemente, unos cuantos árboles, y no se el porqué pero sentí que alguien me miraba, me di vuelta a ver hacia mi balcón y no había nadie, suspire y volvi a entrar, mire mi dibujo de vuelta, algo le faltaba pero no sabia que._

_Sali al balcón nuevamente, y suspire, un aire fresco soplo, realmente quería salir, pero no lo sé, me acosté en mi cama, aunque era temprano, eran apenas las 21:00 de la noche, me quede mirando hacia la luna, y me dormi._

_Luego de unas horas me desperté, y mire mi reloj, las 12:19 de la noche, todos estaban durmiendo, volvió a soplar el viento hacia mi cara, pues había dejado las puertas del balcón abiertas, mire para fuera, intente volver a dormir, pero volvió a soplar ese viento fresco que me invitaba a salir afuera, me estaba aguantando salir, pero era de noche, me di vuelta en la cama mirando para otro lado, mi mente me decía que no, pero mi corazón decía que si, mire de vuelta el balcón, y luego de unos segundos, me levante de la cama y Sali al balcón, mire de vuelta para adentro, y mire otra vez afuera, la noche estaba excelente, tal vez…_

_-No puedo creer que valla a hacer esto…-Dije, salte al árbol que estaba al lado de mi balcón._

_-Hoy va a ser una excepción…-Dije y baje del árbol, y me fui caminando por la calle, aspirando el aire fresco, camine varios minutos, era relajante, pero de nuevo sentí esa sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando, voltee a varios lados buscando a alguien pero no encontré a nadie, segui caminando un rato más, pero sentí un ruido. Alguien había saltado de un árbol a otro, mire y vi una sombra oscura, me acerque un poco, para ver mejor, pero esa sombra iba saltando de en árbol en árbol, pero luego me di cuenta, que se estaba acercando a mi, me dio un poco de miedo, me aleje un poco, pero aquella sombra misteriosa seguía acercándose a mi, entonces mire para otro lado y empecé a caminar apresuradamente, hasta que sentí que aquella persona que iba saltando por los árboles aterrizo en el piso, y se encaminaba a mi, entonces empecé a correr, mi respiración se aceleró, y en unos segundos escuche a aquella persona acercarse pero luego…_

_Los pasos se detuvieron, había un completo silencio, pare de correr, temia mirar hacia atrás, iba girando mi mirada lentamente hasta que me encontré con una figura de un chico, tenia ropa negra, ya que la luna lo iluminaba un poco, él estaba demasiado cerca, cerre los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abri, ya no estaba._

_Pero sentí una respiración detrás de mi, era suave, y cuando me voltee me encontré con unos hermosos Ojos color Zafiro. Note por la leve luz que nos alumbraba que tiene el pelo Azul. Alcance a escuchar un "hola …" y un suspiro, luego de eso no recuerdo nada más que la penetrante mirada de aquel chico._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Esto se va a poner bastante interesante…_


	2. Protegida por mi Secuestrador

**The Secuestrador **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luego de un tiempo, desperté, vi a todos los lados, no sé donde estoy._

_El lugar estaba oscuro, note que estaba en una terraza y pude ver árboles y el cielo nocturno, realmente la vista era hermosa, pero…_

_Y ese chico?, quien es él? …_

_Abrí mis ojos al todo cuando escuche una voz…_

_-Soy Ikuto – Me dijo la voz de aquel chico que vi antes de que me desmaye. Me respondió como si pudiera leer mi mente._

_Voltee a verlo de repente, él estaba un poco alejado, pero lo suficiente cerca para verlo más detalladamente._

_Vi que si tiene una traje negro, con detalles en negro y azul, el pelo de un Azul intenso, y unos penetrantes y misteriosos ojos Zafiro que me miraban._

_Me levante y lo mire._

_-Q-que quieres de mi?- Le dije algo firmemente, me esta poniendo nerviosa, el hecho de que me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos._

_Él se esta acercando a mi, cuando de repente tenia su cara a unos centímetros de la mia. La luna lo alumbraba._

_-Estas nerviosa?- Dijo con su voz ronca. Me miraba curiosamente. Estaba demasiado cerca…_

_-N-no- Dije tartamudeando._

_-Si, ya lo noto- Me dijo mientras hacia una leve sonrisa._

_-No esquives mi pregunta, y responde- Le dije rápidamente._

_-Me encantaría responderte, pero tenemos que irnos- Dijo, en su mirada note cierto misterio._

_-A dónde?- Dije cuando él me cargo en sus brazos.-E-eu Bajame!- Le dije agarrándome a su cuello._

_Se rio levemente- Lo hare, en otro momento- Me dijo y salto de un tejado a otro- I- Ikuto…- Pronuncie su nombre, él solamente me miro, pero note que hiso una sonrisa._

_-Dime- Dijo esperando que le dijera._

_-Le tengo miedo a las alturas…- Dije con un leve miedo, aunque me sentía segura en sus brazos, no sé porque, pero el miedo no era tanto._

_-Tranquila, no te dejaré caer- Me dijo con seguridad, sus palabras de algún modo me tranquilizaron._

_-E-esta bien, pero y si me caigo?- Le dije mirándolo y esperando su respuesta._

_-Si es que llegas a caerte, no dejare que te pase algo- Me dijo mirándome, sus penetrantes ojos Zafiro destallaban un brillo, pude notar en esos ojos que me lo estaba diciendo…en serio…_

_Él volvió a mirar para adelante, entonces dijo levemente._

_-Aunque me gustaría saber tu nombre- Dijo serio- Antes de que te caigas- Dijo con un tono de burla._

_-Q-que?- Le dije con unos ojos bien abiertos. Sonrojandome por lo de que quiere saber mi nombre._

_-Jaja, te ves linda – Dijo mirando al frente de nuevo –Estaba bromeando- Dijo como burlándose, me enoje y hice un leve puchero._

_-Y ese puchero?- Dijo con una sonrisa, mire de nuevo al frente – Soy Amu- Dije, y me miro algo sorprendido, pero luego me sonrío- Aunque me parece que nos fuimos del tema- Dije, recordando que, esto acaso era un secuestro?- Me…- Se detuvo de lo que iba a decir, miro para un lugar, cuando de repente de ese lugar, lanzaron como algo, una piedra me pareció , paso tan rápido, en unos simple segundos._

_Luego solamente caía hacia el piso, la vista se me estaba nublando, pero se me aclaro en unos segundos._

_En esos segundos, solamente pude ver a Ikuto cayendo hacia mi, para luego sentir su mano y a su vez su cuerpo calido que me abrazaba…luego de eso se puso todo oscuro._

_…Él no me mintió, realmente no dejo que me hiciera daño… Porque lo hiso?..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Se va a poner mejor... _

.

.


End file.
